


Skype and other things

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, College, Jealousy, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo tells something to Izaya that he isn't supposed to. How will Izaya react?





	Skype and other things

It had been two years since their graduation from Raijin. Shizuo worked in a bar as a bartender, while Izaya was one of the top students of a university in Tokyo – with Shinra learning at its medical faculty, of course. It looked like he just could not get rid of the other boy. Not that he wanted to.  
Izaya stepped in his dorm room – fortunately, he did not have to share it with anyone – and after he had changed into something comfortable, slumped on his bed. He had an extremely hard day. They wrote test on every fucking lesson. He wanted nothing more than talking with his boyfriend. He knew that Shizu-chan had a day off that day, so he could call him up without bothering him.  
He put his laptop into his lap and opened Skype. He pushed the ‘call’ button and the call was received after two seconds.

"Hai?!" Came the irritated voice from the other end of the line.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya whined into the line. "I had a really hard day! Entertain me!"

"YOU CAN NOT CALL PEOPLE UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT, IDIOT!" Shizuo growled annoyed. "Okay, I log out," He said and almost pushed the ‘end’ button when he heard a tired sigh.

"Shizu-chan, please? I really had a hard day…" Izaya mumbled. 

He sounded really tired. Shizuo just could not say ‘no’ to him. He took a comfortable position in his chair, resting his chin on his palm. 

"So, what kind of thing did you think about?" He asked, looking at Izaya through the camera. "The usual or… Something special?" Hearing Izaya’s gulp, he felt a grin spreading on his face. 

"Stay the usual today!" Izaya said cheerfully, knowing that irritated Shizu-chan. After a hard day, there would not be greater amusement than looking at his scowling face. It was so cute that there were no words for it.

Shizuo was sitting in his seat, listening his boyfriend rambling about his day. He knew that he needed to let Izaya finish it until starting a real conversation.

"And there is that foreign student with her blonde hair, purple eyes and horrible accent! I can not know how teachers can understand what she’s saying." Shizuo perked his head up. "What’s wrong?" Izaya asked worriedly. 

"Isn’t she called… Vorona?" Shizu-chan asked. 

"Yes, that’s her!" Izaya said, almost dropping his laptop from his lap. He could catch it in time, though. "But how do you know her name?"

Shizuo looked aside with closed eyes. Izaya knew that look really well. His boyfriend did not want to tell him something. He scowled at him. Shizu-chan opened his eyes and turned back. 

"Our parents are best friends since… forever," He started chaining their eyes together. "We spent lot of time together when we were kids, but they had moved back to Russian just before I started elementary school." Shizuo took a deep breath. The next would be the hardest part of the story. "We are quite… engaged."

The thing that grabbed Kasuka’s attention was the loud swearing coming from his brother’s room.

"Nii-san, everything okay?" He asked peeking in the room.

"I told Izaya about Vorona," Shizuo said, looking defeated. "And he ended the call."

Kasuka sighed, shaking his head.

"Nii-san, you are an idiot."

 

Izaya was sitting on his bed, swearing on every language he had spoken. He could really hate Shizu-chan sometimes- like REALLY. He was brainless and stupid and naïve when it came to feelings…  
He heard knocking on his door.

"What?!" He asked furiously seeing Shinra standing in front of his door.

"There will be a party in the lobby," Shinra said, smiling at him. "Do you want to come, Izaya?" He asked, but Izaya’s eyes wandered away from him. He noticed that bitch behind him. Scanning her better, Izaya spotted out the necklace around her neck and the little ring made from flowers as its medal, he slammed the door in front of them.

 

One hour had passed and Izaya started to feel hungry. He stood up from his bed, deciding to go to the nearest store to buy something for dinner.  
As he was walking towards the exit, he noticed Shizu-chan walking around the floor – as if he was looking for something. His heart fluttered and he almost ran into his arms, when he saw the person he hated the most on the whole world.

"Shizuo-senpai, it has been a long time," the girl said, blushing lightly. Izaya had countless plans how to make that disappear…

"Ah, Vorona!" Shizu-chan turned around surprised, then smiled at her. SMILED AT HER?! HOW DARE HE! "How are you doing?" The question was not personal – Izaya was really glad because of that.  
Vorona stepped one step forward, standing right in front of his  
Shizu-chan. Izaya had to clench his fists to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

"I’ve missed Senpai a lot…" she whispered, touching that stupid medal again. She opened her arms as an attempt to hug the other, but Shizuo backed away, making her confused.

"I’m sorry, but I came here to see my partner," Shizuo said, lifting his hands up covering himself from her.

"So… Senpai found someone?" Her voice was so shattered that Izaya felt pity for her – but JUST ONE SECOND.

"Yes and he-" Shizuo felt as someone grabbed his collar and the next moment Izaya’s lips were on his in a feverish kiss. "Izaya! What the fuck?!" Shizuo asked the boy who clung from him, but Izaya did not pay any attention to him.

He turned towards Vorona and winked at her, smirking. Suddenly, they heard a giggle behind themselves. They turned around, seeing Shinra with a camera in hand. Before Shizuo could do anything, Izaya grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards his room


End file.
